


invitation.

by shinotshin (orphan_account)



Series: midnight [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Denial of Feelings, Gryffindor Jaemin, Gryffindor Yuta, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hate to Love, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love/Hate, M/M, Slytherin Irene, Slytherin Taeyong, Slytherin Tao, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yule Ball, slytherin jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinotshin
Summary: When Taeyong feels unsure of inviting a certain person to the Yule Ball, Irene can help him in the best or worst way ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE I'M SCREAMING I COULDN'T FREAKING WRITE BECAUSE MY SIS KEPT TAKING ME OUT AND UGHHHHHHH but she feds me japanese food so i'm happy!!! lfkdlçfkd
> 
> aND ALSO ORJIOLGKDSLAÇFKGF DID YOU SAW WHAT YUTA DID?????????????? WHAT HE JUST SAID????????? HE SAID HE WNATS TO MARRY TY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO EMO RN I'M NOT EVEN OKAY ;;
> 
> i don't even know how i wrote this chapter i'm just--- not oFERAKSIGNOKAY JEEEZPIJSKFSDFLSD
> 
> okay calm down i'm fINE
> 
> hope you enjoy????????????

Taeyong was accustomed to observe the great mess that the Slytherin table made at dinner, but today he was very busy in his own anxiety bubble to notice, for example, that Jaebum practically complained in his ear about the slap that Tzuyu had given to him after he had blatantly flirted with her. He could not even notice Zitao's loud laughter that irritated Jaebum even more and he did not pay any attention to Irene's worried look either. All this anxiety, or nervousness, had a name and a surname: _Nakamoto Yuta_. Well, there was also the fact that Professor Stephanie was pushing him to pick a pair for Yule Ball, since he was the champion of the Triwizard Tournament that would represent Hogwarts. Of course Taeyong was dying of nervousness because of the Tournament; however, he was more concerned with how to invite Yuta to be his partner in the Yule Ball. And that was a big problem, not the dangers he would face in the competitions. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but it was how he felt.

Jaebum and Zitao started to fight at that moment, and some other Slytherin boys stared at them and further encouraged the discussion to become serious, but that never worked since those two live between punches and kisses, even if they do not admit that they are best friends. The only way to stop them was to change the subject; after all, Zitao was not going to stop so soon of provoking Jaebum for having tried something with Tzuyu.

“Are you planning to bring anyone to Yule Ball?” it was Irene who asked, looking directly at the other two troublemakers.

Their childish quarrel stopped in an instant at the calm but strict voice of the girl and instead of answering her doubt, the three stared at Taeyong.

Taeyong's eyes widened in surprise, and he stuttered as he answered. “Uh, kind of…”

“Who?” Zitao questioned with a big mischievous grin.

“I don’t know if this person will accept, so I’m not telling you,” he replied in a provocative tone.

Tao groaned, rolling his eyes, “you’re so lame, Tae.”

“You could go with Irene,” Jaebum suggested, “since you don’t know if they will accept,” the brunet finished his sentence, using neutral pronouns.

“I wouldn’t mind going with you, honestly, but I know that you don’t want to go with me,” Irene turned to Taeyong, saying that with a slight shrug.

“It’s not that I don’t like you, okay?” the Hogwarts champion was afraid he'd hurt his best friend's feelings, but she smiled.

“I wasn’t saying that, calm down.”

“Sorry, I thought I hurt you,” he looked at her with sad eyes, which made Zitao and Jaebum look at each other.

“You didn’t, I completely understand you. And I was planning to invite someone else,” when she told him, she ate again, ignoring the shocked expressions of the three boys as if it were nothing.

“ _Really?!_ ” even Taeyong became exasperated, and Irene almost laughed.

She stopped a little bit, looking at them with a serious look, and then… “Yeah, but I’m not telling you,” and chuckled with humor, making the boys sigh from frustration.

“Joohyun-ah!”

“But I’m going to help you, Taeyong,” Joohyun totally ignored the whine of the other two, turning her attention to Taeyong.

It took about three minutes for Slytherin's new pride to understand what she meant. “Wait, _what?_ ”

“I know that you aren’t going to move your anxiety to do something about that _person_ , and I also know that you’re insecure and stuff, so yeah, I’m helping you, be grateful,” she spoke so quickly that Jaebum approached to hear right what the girl was saying, and yet he seemed very lost.

“But I didn’t—“ Taeyong started, but Irene interrupted him.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be the cupid here, can you stop ruining my plans?” she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Taeyong looked at the Slytherin's troublesome duo, yet they seemed more interested in ignoring the conversation and eating again.

“Okay?” he more asked than answered, not so secure of his friend’s intentions.

“Thanks,” she grinned, going back to what she was doing, but… “and stop being so unsure of yourself, you’ll be fine,” the Head Girl assured, tapping Taeyong’s back like the good friend she is, trying to not cringe.

Taeyong had already lost his appetite for food, so he allowed his gaze to wander around the great hall, specifically through the Gryffindor table, looking for _someone_. Just to do this he already felt his heart racing and the fear of being caught by someone was eminent, but he did not care that much. The fact is that when the subject was Yuta, he never cared about things. His whole world was only focused on the boy with a bright smile and all that he was, and in all his implacable beauty and eyes as sparkling as the stars in the sky. Okay, this is already becoming a cliché and maybe, _just maybe_ , Taeyong is actually falling in love with Yuta, although he's too proud to admit it. But he does admit that he needs Irene's help to get in touch with the Gryffindor boy and invite him to Yule Ball, and that he is extremely insecure. He wanted to be able to make things easier in a heartbeat.

And he also wished he could have the power to make his own body stop betraying him every time his gaze meets Yuta's.

Yuta smiled, waving to Taeyong from afar, and he could not help the big smile on his lips, nodding in a friendly gesture. His hands could be shaking madly and sweating like hell under his robes, but he could not deny greeting Nakamoto Yuta, never in his life would he be able to reject him. How could he? Those beautiful eyes would entrap him with or without his consent, and even if he wanted to escape, he couldn’t. He had already become very attached to Yuta.

And he wished the Gryffindor boy would not turn him down either.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still screaming like a crazy fangirl--- wait, i AM a crazy fangirl what
> 
> sorry i'm just--- YUTAE IS ALIVE POASFJIKLGJSDKLFSDFLD 
> 
> i'm crying rn i'm not okay-
> 
> i don't even know what to say about the drabble i'm just--- *cries*
> 
> i'll see you guys in the next chapter ;; <3


End file.
